familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinten Godderis
'Algemene Informatie' Quinten Godderis is een nevenpersonage dat sinds 12 juni 2015 vertolkt wordt door Maxime De Winne. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Quinten is eerst in het huwelijksbootje gestapt met Sylvie. Volgens Sylvie heeft het een tijdje geduurd voordat de twee een koppel werden. Naar eigen zeggen heeft ze veel moeite moeten doen om Quinten aan de haak te slaan. 10 jaren later, in mei 2016, vertelt Quinten dat hij en Sylvie uit elkaar zijn. Sylvie heeft iemand anders, iemand die haar wél begrijpt. Niet veel later probeert Hannah Van den Bossche Quinten te koppelen met Jolien, maar Quinten heeft stiekem een oogje op Hannah. Wanneer hij haar kust, maakt Hannah Quinten duidelijk dat ze geen gevoelens heeft voor hem. 'Beroepsleven' Quinten is IT'er en rolstoelatleet in bijberoep. Hij betreurt het dat hij geen gewone atleet is kunnen worden, maar na een ongeluk is hij in een rolstoel beland. Ondertussen heeft hij al minstens één medaille behaald. Eind 2015 werkt Quinten als freelance model voor VDB Fashions nieuwe kledinglijn voor mensen met een beperking. In maart 2016 vertelt Quinten dat hij niet meer werkt als IT'er en al een maand werkloos is. Niet veel later biedt Simon hem een job als webdesigner bij VDB aan, ter vervanging van Stan Lauwers, om de website en webshop draaiende te houden. Quinten is gespecialiseerd in IT, netwerkbeheer en websiteonderhoud. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Voordien= In zijn tienerjaren had Quinten een hechte vriendschap met Zjef De Mulder. Op een zomerdag, op het speelplein, maakte Zjef duidelijk dat hij iets voelde voor hem door hem te proberen kussen. Daarop is Quinten hem beginnen schoppen tot Zjef wegvluchtte. Het kwam tot een achtervolging, waarna - tijdens een poging over een muurtje te klimmen - er een schermutseling ontstond waarbij Quinten is gevallen en verkeerd terechtgekomen. Hij had twee wervels gebroken, waardoor er geen kans meer was dat hij ooit nog zou kunnen lopen. Zjef heeft zich altijd daarvoor verantwoordelijk gevoeld. Hij heeft zijn oude vriend nog een paar keer proberen te bezoeken, maar hij mocht hem niet zien. De twee zijn nadien elkaar uit het oog verloren. |-|Seizoen 24= Zjef De Mulder komt een artikel over Quinten, die inmiddels rolstoelatleet is geworden, tegen in de krant. Hij verandert zijn gebruikelijke parcours om te joggen met Mieke Van den Bossche om zo langs de woning van Quinten te komen. Het komt tot een confrontatie, waarna Zjef op de vlucht slaat. Mieke stelt zich vragen, maar Zjef wil niet kwijt over zijn relatie met hem. Na lang aandringen, besluit hij het haar toch te vertellen. Op lang aandringen van Mieke - en een reeds mislukte poging - verzamelt Zjef de moed om met Quinten te gaan praten. Die is nog altijd kwaad en kan weinig begrip opbrengen voor Zjefs standpunt. Na een goed gesprek blijkt er ook weinig veranderd te zijn. Zjef besluit zijn parcours terug te veranderen en de situatie te verbeteren. Het is uiteindelijk Sylvie, de vrouw van Quinten, die hem op andere gedachten kan brengen. Quinten komt Zjef een bezoekje brengen in de Foodbar en de twee kunnen hun jarenlange ruzie bijleggen. Wanneer Quinten te weten komt dat Zjef een marathon wil lopen, wil Quinten hem hierbij helpen met een strikt voedings- en loopschema. Zjef begint meteen fanatiek te trainen, onder het goedkeurende oog van Quinten. |-|25= Zjef De Mulder blijft trainen met de hulp van Quinten, en de twee zijn ondertussen duidelijk weer goede vrienden geworden. Wanneer Zjef op een dag verdwijnt na een hevige ruzie met Rudi Verbiest, denkt Rudi dat Zjef bij Quinten zit, maar dat is zo niet. Een tijdje later nodigen de 'friends' Quinten en Sylvie uit om bij te babbelen. Quinten kan Rudi overtuigen om een kledinglijn voor mensen met een beperking, zoals rolstoelgebruikers en blinden, te ontwerpen. Veronique Van den Bossche is eerst niet te spreken over het idee, omdat ze het te duur vindt. Rudi drijft echter zijn wil door en beslist de ontwerpen verder uit te tekenen en prototypes te maken. Quinten gaat samen met enkele andere rolstoelpatiënten naar VDB Fashion om er Veronique en Peter Van den Bossche eigenhandig te overtuigen van hun idee. Het lukt uiteindelijk om Peter te overtuigen en Quinten wordt ingeschakeld als mannelijk model voor de nieuwe kledinglijn. In 2016 komt Zjef Quinten tegen in de Foodbar. Daar vertelt Quinten dat hij al een maand werkloos is omdat hij ontslagen werd. Niet veel later werft Simon Feyaerts hem aan als IT'er bij VDB als vervanger van Stan Lauwers. Daar moet hij als eerste de nieuwe tekencomputers installeren. Wat later geeft Simon Quinten de opdracht om te onderzoeken of June Van Damme geknoeid heeft met de cijfers van Vero Bello. Na het vertrek van Stefanie Coppens heeft Simon op VDB seks gehad met Evy Hermans. June is zo sluw dat ze de vrijpartij opneemt en dit chantagemateriaal achterwege houdt. Enkele weken later merkt June dat Simon niet aan haar kant staat en beslist om het filmpje anoniem naar alle medewerkers van de VDB Holding te versturen. Simon geeft Quinten de opdracht om de persoon die het filmpje heeft gemaakt te traceren. Na een moeilijk begin is Quinten de dader van het videofilmpje op het spoor: Benny Coppens. Quinten en de andere werknemers van VDB worden door June bijeengeroepen. Tijdens de afwezigheid van Simon houdt June een speech over het privésurfen tijdens de werkuren. Ze maakt het personeel duidelijk dat dit sinds het voorval van Evy en Simons seksfilmpje het strikt verboden is om zich op VDB bezig te houden met zo'n privézaken. Quinten vertelt aan Hannah Van den Bossche dat hij en Sylvie uit elkaar zijn gegaan. Sylvie is een nieuwe relatie aangegaan met 'iemand die haar wél begrijpt'. Quinten vertelt dat hij en Sylvie al een tijdje naast elkaar leefden in plaats van met elkaar. Al bij al hoopt hij dat zijn ex terug gelukkig wordt. Hannah wilt echter dat haar goede vriend Quinten ook terug gelukkig wordt en probeert hem te koppelen aan receptioniste Jolien. Sommige collega's denken echter dat Quinten een oogje heeft op Hannah, maar volgens haar zijn de twee gewoon goede vrienden. Hannah kan Quinten overtuigen om Jolien mee uit te vragen voor een date. Hij zegt echter zijn date af om bij Hannah, de persoon van wie hij écht houdt, te zijn. Quinten vertelt aan Zjef De Mulder dat hij verliefd is op Hannah Van den Bossche en dus niet op Jolien. Zijn goede vriend kan dit echter niet geheim houden voor zijn omgeving. Hannah komt erachter dat Jolien haar interimcontract gestopt heeft bij VDB en polst naar Quinten zijn gevoelens hierbij. Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme beslist in de naam van haar dochter Louise Van den Bossche te chatten met Steve Vanderhaegen. Na haar gesprek schakelt Trudy de hulp van Quinten in om het Facebookgesprek met Steve te verwijderen. Volgens Zjef De Mulder gaat zijn collega dit niet kunnen verbergen en zal de waarheid uitkomen. Ondertussen merkt Jenny Versteven op dat Quinten down is op het werk. Na zijn kus met Hannah Van den Bossche neemt zij afstand van hem. Niet veel later maakt Hannah Quinten duidelijk dat ze niets voelt voor hem en hoopt vrienden te kunnen blijven. Quinten is er niet goed van maar begrijpt Hannah en respecteert haar keuze. 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 24= Familie 5535 001.jpg 11112831_10153434119627491_3913833200291549675_o.png Familie 5543 001.jpg |-|25= 12363217_10153850964012491_386493615118733094_o.jpg QuintenEnSylvieS25.png Aflevering 5626-1.png Aflevering_5630-1a.png Aflevering 5707-1.png Familie 5723 001.jpg Aflevering 5732-5.png Aflevering 5734-5.png 5739_01.png 5739_02.jpg 5739_03.jpg 5739_04.jpg 5739_05.jpg 5739_06.jpg 13320414 10154287092567491 8555471436059645256 o.png 13268197_10154294232437491_8921124826932754979_o.jpg Familie_5749_003.jpg CkD3GYCWYAAUdA_.jpg Familie 5765 005.jpg 13418494 1082175001875279 5577128916151249231 o.jpg 'Lees Meer' *Voor meer informatie over de relaties van Quinten, zie hier. Category:Personages Category:Huidige Nevenpersonages Category:Quinten Godderis